Nuestro amor
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Rosalie estaba sentada en ese árbol mientras se preguntaba porque ese niño la molestaba.Ese niño...que era el amor de su vida. One-shot. Dedicado a mi gran amiga Jimena Cullen Salvatore. Te adoroo!


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...!**

* * *

Rosalie Hale estaba sentada en ese árbol. Ese árbol que era testigo de sus alegrías, tristezas, amarguras de toda su vida. Y ahí se encontraba. Recordando.

_

* * *

_

_La pequeña Rosalie estaba alejada de todo. Sentada al costado del pequeño árbol que acaba de sembrar con sus compañeros de clase y su profesora. Sentada, podía ver a sus amigas jugando._

_La pequeña e hiperactiva Alice, quien estaba siendo perseguida por Jasper, mellizo de Rose. Los dos reían y cuando se cansaban de correr, se tiraban en el pasto a ver las nubes._

_Ajenos a todo esto, estaban Edward e Isabella, a quien le gustaba que le llamaran Bella. Edward, hermano de Alice, tenía un libro de dibujos en las manos y pasaba las hojas cuando terminaban de ver. La dulce Bella estaba sentada en su regazo y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

_Más allá, se encontraba Emmet, llamado "El Oso", ya que era tan grande con uno. Emmet se encontraba jugando football con sus amigos_

_Rosalie, cada vez que lo miraba, fruncía el ceño y sus ojos del color del mar se llenaban de lágrimas. En la clase, Emmet le tiraba de su hermoso cabello rubio y le decía que era una tonta. La primera vez que paso esto fue el primer día del jardín de niños._

_Cuando conoció a sus mejores amigas._

_Cuando conoció a sus mejores amigos._

_Y cuando conoció al amor de su vida._

_

* * *

_

_-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que dar, Allie?- preguntó la niña rubia, ya de 10 años._

_-Déjame hablar, Rose. Cuando fui a California vi cosas tan lindas. Me compré muchísima ropa y…-empezó a contar la duendecillo._

_-Alice! Ya sabemos que te has comprado mucha ropa.-interrumpió la de preciosos ojos chocolates-¿Cúal es el punto?_

_-A eso voy, Bells. No te desesperes. Hay alo que me gustó encma de todo. Hasta de la ropa._

_-¿Qué es?-inquirieron las niñas._

_-Eso-les dio una cajita de cuero con un moño rosado._

_Las niñas, curiosas, abrieron la cajita con desesperación. De esta salió una hermoso collar de oro con el nombre de cada una y una inscripción de "Siempre amigas"._

_-Es un pequeño presente. Como dice ahí, siempre amigas. Es para que nunca nos olvidemos-murmuró Alice._

_Rosalie y Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzaron hacia su amiga y las tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo._

_-Nunca.-prometen._

_Se sientan al lado de ese árbol, que crecia como lo hacían ellas._

_

* * *

_

_-Ya no puedo más! No lo soporto!-grita Rosalie, ya una señorita de 17 años, yendose a sentar al jardín._

_-Rose…-trata de razonar la joven de cabello caoba._

_-No! Ya no puedo, Bella! Odio a tu hermano, Alice. Lo odio!_

_-Sabes que no es cierto.-dice la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas._

_-Lo sé. Eso es lo que odio. Odio amarlo tanto. Y ustedes lo saben. Desde ese maldito primer dia del jardon de niños, lo he amado._

_-Rose, él ya se va a dar cuenta que está siendo ciego. Solo tienes que ser paciente._

_-Es facil decirlo para ti, Bella. Tú ya estas con Edward._

_-No crees que fue facil al principio. Los dos éramos muy tímidos para decir lo que sentiamos. Además, acuerdate lo de Tanya._

_-Exacto, Rosa- se mostró de acuerdo Alice- Jazz y yo…_

_-Oh, tú cállate, Alice. Tu sabías que si o si iban a terminar juntos._

_-Sí…pero se complicaron las cosas con María._

_-El problema es, Alice, que tu hermano nunca se va a fijar en mí. Él es capitán de football. Solo sale con porristas. Hablando de eso, Él es un mujeriego!! No debería gustarme!!_

_-Pero te gusta.-afirma Bella._

_-Me gusta…y mucho-_

_

* * *

_

_-Rose, déjame explicarte…_

_-No Emmet! Porque no mejor te vas a seguir ligándote con tu noviecita y me dejas en paz!!_

_-No puedo-replica el muchacho- solo quiero decirte que…_

_-No! Ya te dije que no!-grita la rubia-Y suéltame de una vez por todas!_

_-ROSALIE! Deja de comportarte así. Necesito hablar contigo y lo voy a hacer quieras o no. Entendiste??_

_La joven se quedó helada. En todos estos años, Emmet jamás le había gritado. Siempre se había comportado de una manera fastidiosa e insoportable…pero jamás le había gritado. Eso la hizo sentir triste._

_-Rose, porfavor no llores. No soporto verte de esa manera.-suplica._

_-Como que no lo soportas, si desde el jardín de niños me has hecho derramar lágrimas, Emmet Cullen._

_-Lo sé. Pero ahora tenemos 18. las cosas cambian mucho, sabes._

_-Ya basta, Em. Qué era lo que querias decirme?_

_-Yo-suspira-sé que te he tratado mal desde que nos conocimos, Rose. Hace 13 años. Pero hay una razón. Era porque yo…me enamoré de ti._

_Emmet estaba mirando al pasto, y Rosalie a él con una enorme expresión de asombro en su rostro._

_-Me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi. Te jalaba del cabella porque queria que me prestaras atención. Ahora salgo con diferentes chicas por la misma razon y porque creo que tú estas con King…_

_Si estás con él, y…estas enamorada…yo, esta bien, lo comprendere porque lo que quiero es tu felicidad y…_

_Rose no pudo contenerse más tomó su rostro en sus manos…y lo besó con infinita dulzura._

_-Emmet, yo le he dejado claro a Royce que solo lo veo como un amigo. Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti. Siempre lo he estado, desde que nos conocimos. Al ver que tú salías con otras chicas, me hería mucho y…_

_Emmet la interrumpió._

_-Ya no lo voy a hacer. Nunca. Siempre te amaré Rosalie Hale_

_-Y yo a ti, mi Emmet._

_Y sellaron esa promesa de amor con una gran beso._

* * *

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar todo eso y miró a su alrededor.

Jasper y Alice corrían detrás de la pequeña Nathaly. La niña de largo cabello rubia y ojos esmeraldas a veces podía ser activa como su madre, o pensativa como su padre.

Recostados sobre el pasto, se encontraban Edward y Bella, quienes en su regazo tenían a la dulce Renesmee. Ésta tenía entre sus manos un libro, y pasaba las hojas cuando acababa de leer con una perfecta entonación. Era igual de inteligente y hermosa como sus padres, de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolates.

Y en una esquina, estaban las dos grandes razones de su vida.

Emmet pateaba la pelota hacia su hijo mientras le daba algunas indicaciones. En eso, Em cogió a hermoso Josh de la cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire. Todos rieron al ver esta escena. Renesmee y Nathaly se unieron a su primo para jugar. Las parejas se acercaron a donde estaba Rosalie.

-En qué pensabas, Rosie?-le preguntó su marido.

Ella le sonrió.

-En nuestras vidas. Por todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos. Todos juntos-agregó mirando cariñosamente a su familia.

-Pasamos por varios obstáculos para terminar así.-empezó Alice.

-Desde el comienzo de todo nos pusieron a prueba-dijo Jasper.

-Nuestra unión.-siguió Bella.

-Nuestra amistad.-continuó Edward.

-Y sobre todo, nuestro amor.-terminó Emmet poniendo la mano en el abultado vientre de su esposa. El matrimonio esperaba su segundo hijo, al quien le iban a poner de nombre Sean.

-Y saben que?-dijo Rosalie posando la vista en los niños, que ahora se encontraban echados mirando las nubes.-Agradezco esto.

Fin.

* * *

**Holaaaa! **

**aqui estoy ahora con un one-shot.**

**este es dedicado a mi gran amiga Jimena Cullen Salvatore por su cumpleaños. como ya lo escribi...TE ADOROOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**y...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO!!!! (atrasadísimo)**

**jejejejee **

**saludoss!**

**Alice C.B**


End file.
